Fim & Recomeço
by Felisbela
Summary: Camus decide romper com Milo quando este descobre que a vida do namorado corre perigo. Uma escolha foi feita, o término inevitável, mas os sentimentos entre os dois continuam. Após tanto sofrimento, o cavaleiro de aquário é abençoado com a possibilidade de viver com o seu amado em outro mundo. (Antiga história: "Como Estranhos") - Casal: Camus e Milo - Alerta: YAOI/LEMON


**Atenção: Página em Construção**

**SINOPSE**

Camus decide romper com Milo quando este descobre que a vida do namorado corre perigo. Uma escolha foi feita, o término inevitável, mas os sentimentos entre os dois continuam. Após tanto sofrimento, o cavaleiro de aquário é abençoado com a possibilidade de viver com o seu amado em outro mundo. (Antiga história: "Como Estranhos")

**NOTAS INICIAIS: ALERTAS, EXPLICAÇÕES E MÚSICAS DE CADA CAPÍTULO**

Olá, prometi a mim mesma que não iria voltar a escrever com esse casal. Muitas fanfics já foram feitas entre os dois, o fandom já está saturado de Camus x Milo, mas como esse era um projeto ANTIGO resolvi retornar a escrita. Infelizmente a versão original dessa fanfic ("Como Estranhos") foi deletada e eu perdi todos os capítulos escritos. O quê restou foram as minhas memórias quanto algumas passagens da fanfic e do enredo original. Como tive problemas na escrita com relação a antiga fanfic se tratar de uma história contada por vários personagens, resolvi não seguir com esse formato e simplesmente escrever em terceira pessoa. Caso for preciso, escreverei o quê o personagem estará sentindo no mesmo capítulo, sem muitas descrições, tudo para facilitar a minha vida e a vida dos leitores que normalmente esquecem da história no intervalo de publicação dos capítulos.

Essa fanfic será longa, pois pretendo fechar com o casal nessa fanfic. Portando, essa será minha única contribuição de Camus x Milo, pretendo abordar toda a relação dos personagens em uma única fanfic.

Ela terá duas fases. A primeira se passa no mundo de Saint Seiya, Milo e Camus Cavaleiros de Athena, servindo ao Santuário e ao Grande Mestre e a segunda no mundo comum, mais precisamente no ano de 1986.

Eu coloquei uma meta quando eu escrevia a história então cada capítulo terá em média 30 páginas de Word, ou seja, quem tem dificuldades ou não gosta de acompanhar capítulos longos eu recomendo não se aventurar a conhecer a fanfic.

Atenção: Eu alerto à todos os leitores de que os personagens estarão OOC, ou seja, em muitas ações, não respeitaram suas personalidades oficias, como por exemplo: Milo mais festeiro do que o normal (pelo menos no início da história), Camus mais sério e insensível devido as suas escolhas etc. Caso vocês não estejam acostumados com descaracterização dos personagens, sugiro que nem comecem a leitura da fanfic.

Desde já agradeço leitores antigos que me acompanharam em "Como Estranhos" como: Kamy, Suellen, Keiko, Frozen Lotus e outros que deixaram comentários na história. Espero que vocês gostem dessa nova versão. Desejo a todos os novos leitores uma boa leitura. Não deixem de comentar ;)

Também não poderia de agradecer as escritoras que me introduziram o universo de Saint Seiya e mais especificamente o casal yaoi Milo e Camus. São elas: Hamiko, com a fanfic "Uma História", Lamari, com a fanfic "Vida na Caserna", Aries Power, com a fanfic "Golden Wings", Bella Patty, com a fanfic "Escorpião Escarlate", Madame Mizuki, com a fanfic "Silêncio", Yume Sumeragi, com a fanfic "Onagata" e finalmente a Persefone-San que foi a minha beta nessa história, pelo menos nos primeiros capítulos.

E tantas outras autoras que não escrevem sobre o casal já citado, mas que fizeram ótimas histórias yaois de Saint Seiya.

**TRILHA SONORA **

A maioria são músicas dos anos 80 que fizeram sucesso no período em que passa a minha história.

As músicas não são importantes para o entendimento da história, mas dá um toque a mais nos sentimentos de algumas cenas e dos personagens. Quem gosta de música, em especial as românticas, com certeza irá gostar dessa lista de músicas clássicas dos anos 80. Créditos aos respectivos cantores e bandas. Não possuo nenhuma dessas músicas e letras. As músicas estão em ordem de capítulo, ou seja, estão de acordo com a cronologia da fanfic.

1\. Still Loving you – Scorpions  
2\. Heavens – Brian Adams  
3\. We migh as well be strangers – Keane  
4\. Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own – U2  
5\. Is this love – Whitesnack  
6\. Livin' On A Prayer – Bon Jovi  
7\. Play the game tonight - Kansas  
8\. Overkill – Men at work  
9\. Advice for the Young at heart – Tears for fears  
10\. Losing my religion – R.E.M.  
11\. Wonderwall – Oasis  
12\. Don't look back in anger – Oasis  
13\. Don't stop belevin' – Journey  
14\. Every breath you take – The Police  
15\. Your Song – Elton John  
16\. More than words – Extreme  
17\. Patience – Guns N' Roses  
18\. In the air tonight – Phil Collins  
19\. Stars – Simply Red  
20\. Save me – Hanson  
21\. I'm not in love – 10cc  
22\. I swear – All-4-One  
23\. Forever young – Alphafille  
24\. There is a light that never goes out – The Smiths  
25\. You'll see – Madonna  
26\. How deep is your love – Bee Gees  
27\. Take my breath away - Berlin  
28\. The Rose – Bette Midler  
29\. One Way or another – Blondie  
30\. Total Eclipse of the heart – Bonnie Tyler  
31\. Everything I own – Bread  
32\. If - Bread  
33\. Mandolin Rain – Bruce Hornsby  
34\. Far Behind – Candlebox  
35.  
36.  
37.  
38.  
39.  
40.

**CONSIDERAÇÕES FINAIS**

Quem possuir alguma dúvida ou mesmo uma crítica quanto ao conteúdo, por favor, me enviem reviews e/ou mensagem pessoal. Também não dispenso agradecimentos dos leitores. ;)

Obrigada desde já.

_Felisbela  
_

**DESEJO A TODOS UMA BOA LEITURA!**

**Fim &amp; Recomeço **


End file.
